IloveChristmas
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: Sam Puckett is a single mother who is uptight and likes everything to be perfect. Freddie Benson is a risk taker and never takes anything seriously. When he befriends her father at the airport, it impacts everyone's christmas. SEDDIE !
1. Turkey Problems and Meeting Freddie

**ILoveChristmas**

**Hey!! So I was watching a Christmas film today though I can't remember what it was called and I thought. I could make a Seddie story like that. It's obviously not going to be the exact same as the film but the story line is basically the same. **

**Summary: ****Sam Puckett is a single mother, who is uptight and likes everything to be perfect. Freddie Benson is a risk taker and doesn't take anything seriously. When he befriends Sam's father at the airport, it impacts everyone's Christmas.**

**Chapter 1: Turkey Problems and Meeting Freddie**

Sam Puckett sat on the small wooden chair with a pen and paper ready to write a list to Santa from her 6 year old daughter, Sophie. The small girl was sitting in bed cuddling her teddy and thinking hard.

"Ok write this," Sophie finally decided on what Sam was to write. "Dear Santa, I've been very, very, VERY good this year so I would like to ask for a Barbie Fantasy Castle. Thanks you, Love you lots, Sophie xxx."

Sam finished writing and looked at her daughter in surprise.

"That's it?" she wondered. "One present, don't you want dolls for the castle or something?"

Sophie shook her head with a bright smile that showed her missing front tooth.

"Nope, Gran and Grandpa bring me everything else," Sophie smiled wider and Sam gave a small laugh before kissing her daughters forehead.

"You shouldn't take advantage of your grandparents," Sam smiled. "Now get some sleep."

"Night mummy," Sophie said and lay down. Sam flicked on the bedside lamp before walking to the door.

"Goodnight sweetie," she whispered and flicked the main light off before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door.

She entered her own room and sighed as she sat down on the bed. She looked at the list she was still holding. It was such a short list and she had expected her daughter to want so much more and obviously she was going to get more than that for her but what little kid didn't want their list filled with things?

Sam sighed again and started to get ready for bed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sam woke up the next morning to the phone ringing loudly. She rolled over in her double bed and still half-asleep, picked up the phone sitting on her table next to her bed.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Sam, It's me," Sam heard a male voice say from the other end.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "How are you? What time does your flight get in? We'll be there to pick you up, don't worry. Sophie is dying to see you and mum."

Her dad, Albert gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

"There's been an issue; your mum isn't going to be able to make it. She's...well she's in the Caribbean," Albert told Sam.

Sam's eyes widened and she sat up quickly in her bed; now fully awake.

"WHAT!" she practically screamed down the phone. "But...But, she's making the turkey. I don't know how to make the turkey! What am I going to do? You know Nigel's parents are coming over on Christmas for dinner and they are expecting an incredible tasting turkey! What am I meant to do?"

Albert simply laughed.

"Sammy, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine. Now chill out, it's Christmas," he said. "Besides who cares about stuffy Nigel and his stuffy parents."

It was a known fact to Sam that her father didn't like her boyfriend or his parents. He thought they were too boring and up

"Yeah, my least favourite time of year," Sam muttered. "When are you getting here then?"

"About 3 o'clock. My flight leaves soon, I think. You know how bad I am with planes," Albert spoke and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll see you at the airport, have a nice flight and be safe," Sam told her dad. "Oh and try not to cause too much trouble."

"I'll try, promise," Albert smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sam said. "Bye."

"See you," Albert said and they both hung up.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Albert Puckett stared at all the queues looking for one leading him to Seattle. He couldn't see it. He gave a sigh and tapped the nearest person on the shoulder.

The man was pretty tall and well built with brown hair and had stubble. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked with a grin that looked mischievous.

"I'm going to Seattle which queue should I get in?" Albert asked the young man.

"You see that big long one there?" the man pointed to a queue that was about a mile long. "You get on that one. I came here to check in earl but it was shut and I feel asleep. Woke up and found this."

Albert nodded and as he went to say something a man pushing a luggage cart banged into him and he almost fell.

"Oww! Watch it, idiot," he snapped and the man pushing it apologised before hurrying off.

Albert turned back to the young man to thank him to find him smirking at something.

"What is it?" Albert asked and the young brunette gave a small laugh.

"I know a way we can cut the line and get first class," he said. "But it's a little...oh what's the word...dishonest."

Albert leaned in interested; the young man whispered his plan into the elders' ear.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A few moments later Albert found himself in a wheelchair being pushed by the man and walking up the other side of the line. A member of staff approached them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Hello," the young man smiled. "This is my uncle and I would just like to say that we are very disappointed with the manner of your colleagues' behaviour. He hit my uncle with a luggage cart and now he can't walk so we had to borrow this wheelchair. Now if you check your CCTV footage I'm positive your cameras will have caught the moment."

The worker looked absolutely shocked and then sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked and the younger man smirked.

"Take these tickets," he smiled. "And check us in. Oh and a little upgrade might be nice."

The man nodded and walked off. Albert laughed and high-fived the young guy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Albert was sitting on the plane in first class and looked at the young man then realised he didn't know his name.

"I'm Albert Puckett," he stuck his hand out.

"Freddie Benson," Freddie shook Albert's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Albert smirked. "What's in Seattle for you?"

Freddie looked out the window for a moment then back at Albert.

"I'm actually getting on a transfer flight to San Diego, it's a bit of a journey but I'm going to meet up with an old friend and we're planning to go into business together," Freddie nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm visiting my daughter Sam and my granddaughter, Sophie. I got a picture of them here," Albert pulled out his wallet and showed Freddie a picture from earlier this year.

It was of Sam and Sophie sitting on the couch together, Sam smiled showing her perfect white teeth and Sophie laughing happily. Both of their blonde curly hair is down and where their heads are touching it's almost impossible to tell whose hair is whose.

"Cute," Freddie commented with a small smile.

Albert nodded and waited for the plane to take off.

**So what do you think? Let me know !!**


	2. A Place To Stay and Toaster Explosions

**ILoveChristmas**

**Ok so I took absolutely ages writing this but I've been so busy with things but here is the next chapter. :D**

**Chapter 2: A Place to Stay and Toaster Explosions**

Albert got off the plane with Freddie. He had a great flight since he was in first class.

"Well.... I better go check the time my transfer flight leaves at," Freddie told him. "But it was nice meeting you Albert."

Freddie stuck his hand out and Albert shook it.

"You too, Freddie. You're a nice guy," he smiled. "I'll maybe bump into you again one day."

Freddie nodded and the two said their goodbyes. Albert went to get his cases and once he had them he went in search for Sam and Sophie. He was sitting on a bench near the front door waiting for them when someone sat down beside him.

Albert turned to see Freddie.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next flight?" Albert asked and Freddie shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "The snow is too bad. I'm snowed in and the next flight is full so even if that one could go, which I highly doubt it will be able to, I can't get on it. They think it could be a couple of days 'til I can go."

Albert felt sorry for him. After all, he had helped him get on the right plane, got him of first class and over the flight the two had become friends and now he'd be stuck at the airport until the snow cleared which could be ages.

At that moment the airport doors opened and Sam and Sophie entered. They saw him and smiled.

"Grandad!" Sophie exclaimed and ran over and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled as he lifted her up onto his knee. "Have you been good this year?"

Sophie nodded and Sam arrived in front of him.

"Hey Dad," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Albert put Sophie down and pulled Sam to the side.

"I need a favour," he said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she moaned.

Albert grinned at her and threw his arm round her neck.

"You see that boy over there," he asked gesturing with his head to where Freddie was. "His transfer flight was cancelled because of snow and he won't be able to leave for a few days and I don't want him staying at the airport so I was wondering. If it wasn't too much trouble... can he stay at yours until he can go?"

Sam didn't even need to think about it.

"Absolutely not!" she said and Albert frowned. "I'm not letting some random guy you know nothing about stay at ours."

"Please!" Albert begged. "It's Christmas have a little compassion. Besides I know him. His name is Freddie Benson and he's a good guy really. He helped me get on the plane and he got me into first class. Can you believe it! First class!"

Sam rolled her eyes and her dad gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Dad, really?" she asked with another eye roll. Albert continued to make the face. "Is this what it's come to? You acting so immature!"

Albert didn't change his face and Sam sighed.

"Alright!" she gave in and Albert cheered. He turned around to see Freddie sitting on the bench playing with his phone.

"Hey Freddie!" he called. "You wanna stay at ours for a few nights?"

Freddie smiled and Albert and ran over.

"Sure, thanks!" he grinned. "I'm Freddie Benson."

He stuck his hand out and Sam shook it.

"Sam Puckett and this is my daughter Sophie. It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay at your house for a few nights," Freddie smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Sam only nodded and the four got into the car. Sam driving, Albert in the passenger seat and Freddie and Sophie in the back. The whole way there Sophie blabbered on about things that Sam and Albert didn't really pay attention too but Freddie sat intrigued by the youngster's words. It was as if places had been switched, like Sophie was the adult telling Freddie who was only young about some amazing adventure she had been on. Except it wasn't that way at all and the 'amazing adventure' was things about school and how a group of boys had said Santa wasn't real.

"You know what I think," Freddie told Sophie when she finished her story. "I think that those boys won't get any presents on Christmas if they don't start believing."

Sophie simply smiled at him and nodded. She agreed with him. After all, she was only young and she wanted so much to believe that there was a big, fat man who could get round everyone in the world in one night and deliver presents for them. She wanted to believe so much that there was such a thing as magic and that Santa was just that. Magic!

"We're here!" Sam exclaimed as they pulled up outside the house.

Everyone got out and Sam unlocked the door. As she did the large holly wreath hung on the door fell.

"You should get a smaller one," Albert advised her but she simply shook her head in disagreement.

"It's not too big," she told him. "The hook just isn't big enough for it."

She picked it up and opened the door. The other three went inside and just as Sam was about to do the same her, annoying neighbour Cindy Laughland ran out of her own house.

Cindy was the neighbour from hell. She was a few years older than Sam and had long brown hair which was always tied up in the perfect ponytail with not a hair out of place. She was a complete control freak and Sam suspected she had OCD.

"Sam!" Cindy smiled. "I noticed you have all your decorations up except for your lights."

Sam looked at her house and then back at Cindy.

"Yeah, the light guy still hasn't come," Sam said. "Who did yours?"

Cindy looked surprised that Sam even had to ask.

"Well by husband, of course," she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway I just wanted to remind you that it's white lights only! Remember I was telling you a while ago about the whole street with white lights. So we can have a white Christmas and besides, you don't want to be the only..."

"Dark house on Christmas," Sam finished off Cindy's sentence as she said it all the time.

"Well I better get inside," Cindy said gesturing to your house. "I have cookies baking, would you like to come over and have some?"

Sam racked her brains for ways to get out of an afternoon with her neighbour.

"I'm sorry, Cindy but I can't," Sam said.

"Oh, why not?" Cindy asked being the nosy neighbour as usual.

Before Sam could answer, Freddie's head popped out the front door.

"Sam, I think you better get in here. Your dad has just blown up the toaster," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sorry Cindy, I have to go," Sam said quickly and ran in shutting the door leaving a confused Cindy outside.

In the house Sam ran into the kitchen with Freddie behind her. She saw Albert frantically waving a towel at the fire alarm that was beeping. Sophie was sitting on the chair laughing at his useless attempts. The toaster was broken and sparks flew out of it.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "What happened?"

Albert turned to her finally getting the alarm off.

"Well you know how I like my toast burnt. Well when I put it in first time it didn't burn so I tried again with the heat away up and then well it exploded," Albert explained simply.

"Of course it can't burn," Sam said putting her hands on her hips. "Nigel got me it for our five month anniversary. It doesn't ever burn food."

"A toaster that never burns things, I don't think they really exist," Freddie commented. "And why do you guys celebrate being together for five months? I though you celebrated years not months."

Sam shot him a glare but Freddie ignored it.

"Besides a toaster, it's not exactly romantic is it," he carried on and Sam gave him a smack on the arm.

"It was the thought that counts," she told him irritated. "It was sweet of him to get me something."

"Yeah so what did you get him?" Freddie asked cheekily. "A coffee maker?"

Sophie let out a giggle and Sam sighed.

"Whatever, everybody out," She ordered. "I'm going to get rid of this toaster, oh and dad could you do me favour, I need my lights put up since the light guy never showed you could do it for me couldn't you?"

Albert always being the lazy guy clutched his back and faked a pained expression.

"Oh Sam you know I would," he said. "But my back is killing me. I think I'll go lie down on the couch."

He entered the living room and flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"I could do your lights for you," Freddie offered. "You know as a thank you to you letting me stay here."

Sam turned to him and smiled graciously.

"Thank you, it's also the least you could do after sassing me about toaster and my boyfriend," she said and left the kitchen.

Freddie turned to Sophie and she grinned at him.

"Is your mum always so uptight?" he wondered and Sophie giggled but nodded.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sam yelled from in the living room.

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!" Freddie shouted back jokingly. "DO YOU AGREE WITH ME?"

"NO!" Sam shouted. "GO DO THE LIGHTS!"

Freddie chuckled and made his way outside to set up the lights for her.

**So tell me what you think? **

**And I know there really isn't such a thing as a toaster that never burns food but I just wanted to add it in there so Freddie could make a smart comment and to show how high-class Nigel was. **

**Also all the giggling and smiling Sophie does is too show that she likes Freddie from when she firsts meets him. **


	3. Freddie Vs Nigel Round 1

**ILoveChristmas**

**Ok so this update is quicker than the last one.**

**I don't own anything!!!**

**Chapter 3: Freddie Vs Nigel - Round 1**

Freddie was up on the ladder putting up the lights as he loudly sung a Christmas song.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked coming out of the house. "I can hear you from inside. In fact I think the whole street can hear you!"

Freddie simply laughed and continued to sing loudly.

"_Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day! When the kids start singing and the band begins to play!_"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked up at him as he adjusted the lights.

"Fine!" she said exasperated. "If you must insist on singing can you at least sing something decent?"

Freddie looked down at her from his place up on the ladder and shook his head.

"I'm getting into the spirit," he told her. "It's Christmas don't you know?"

He grinned at Sam and she rolled her eyes at his child-likeness.

"Yeah well Christmas is my least favourite time of year! All it causes me is stress!" Sam exclaimed. "If you ask me Christmas should never have existed. It's stressful and makes people get all panicked over the littlest things!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and started to come down from the ladder as he had finished with the lights.

"Not me," he said simply as he jumped down off the ladder and landed in front of her. "I love Christmas."

Sam scoffed.

"Well you would," she said and the man raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freddie asked confused.

"Oh you know, just that you are like a kid yourself," Sam said. "You lack organization skills and lackadaisical. I mean you're more immature than my 6-year old."

Freddie stood for a few seconds letting her words sink in before stepping forward and giving her a cheeky grin.

"OK I'm sure your comment would hurt a lot more if I knew what lackadaisical meant," he told her. "Plus something tells me that even when it isn't Christmas you still are wound this tight."

Sam looked and was completely insulted but stopped herself from slapping his smug little face at that moment.

"Well sorry for being in charge of my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to look for some Barbie Castle for my daughter -who is more mature than you as I have already mentioned- and would you believe that this one thing is so hard to get!" Sam said still furious at him and started walking towards her car.

"Alright, Bye!" Freddie waved to her and started to put the ladders away as Sam slammed the car door shut and drove off.

When Freddie was back inside he saw Albert still watching TV. Sophie must have gone up to her room as he couldn't see her.

"You get the lights up?" Albert asked not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Yep," Freddie grinned and took his jacket off and placing it over the back of the couch. "Sam's a big tightly wound though. No offence."

Albert gave a chuckle and turned to face the younger man.

"She always has been! Even when she was a kid," Albert said. "She used to make millions of To-Do Lists and Sticky note reminders. She was a weird kid, but I loved her. I still do."

Freddie flicked off his shoes and sat on the couch next to his new friend. As Albert was about to say something else there was a knock on the door and it swung open before anyone had a chance to answer it.

"Sam, you here?" a man called out, walking in and shutting the door.

"That's Nigel Banks. Sam's boyfriend," Albert whispered to Freddie who was looking slightly confused.

"Toaster guy?" Freddie whispered back. Albert nodded. "Albert?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?" Freddie asked still whispering.

"I don't like this Nigel guy. So if he thinks no one is here he might just leave," Albert whispered hopefully.

Freddie nodded and thought the plan might work until they heard Sophie come running down the stairs.

"Grandad! Freddie!" She yelled as she came down. "Mum!"

She saw Nigel and stopped yelling and running. She frowned at him.

"Hey Sophie," Nigel gave her a smile. "Where's your mum?"

Sophie looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know last time I heard her, she was yelling at Freddie to shut up because he was singing badly," Sophie shrugged.

"Who's Freddie?" Nigel asked jealously.

Freddie stood up and walked out into the hallway.

"That would be me," he said. "Oh and Sophie, I was not singing badly."

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him and he done it back.

"Freddie can't sing, Freddie can't sing!" Sophie chanted as she started to dance away into the living room.

"I'm sorry, we've never met. Who are you?" Nigel asked.

"Freddie," he said and then decided to add a smart comment on. "I just told you that. It's rude not to listen you know that?"

Nigel stood up straighter and adjusted his tie.

"Why are you in my girlfriends' house?" Nigel asked.

Freddie who was now walking about the hall turned to look at him.

"I'm staying with her," he said simply. "I'm a friend of Albert's. I've been told you are toaster guy."

Nigel looked extremely confused at the nickname Freddie had given him as he had no idea as to what had happened a little while earlier. Freddie of course found it hilarious as the arrogant and snobby expression on his face changed to one of confusion.

"I beg your pardon," Nigel said looking at Freddie in a patronizing way.

"The toaster you gave Sam exploded so it had to be thrown out," Freddie shrugged, nonchalantly.

Nigel went red and tried not to show how angry he was.

"Are you kidding?" he asked as he stormed into the kitchen Freddie in pursuit.

Nigel stared at the empty space where the toaster used to be.

"Do you know how much that cost me?" he exclaimed furious and his face bright red.

Freddie patted his shoulder and sighed sympathetically at him.

"There, there. Maybe now you'll learn to buy quantity not quality," he said.

"Are you stupid? It's the other way around!" Nigel snapped his face going redder. "And that toaster was the best there was. What more quality could you get? "

Albert and Sophie came running in at the sound of yelling.

"Woah, Grandad! Why is Nigel turning into a tomato?" she asked and Freddie tried to hide his laugh.

"What in the world is going on here?" Albert asked.

"Nigel is just annoyed because of his broken toaster," Freddie explained calmly. "Though I don't see the need to insult me because of your faulty anniversary present."

"IT WAS NOT FAULTY!" Nigel yelled. "YOU JUST BROKE IT!!!"

All four of them were silent for a moment until they heard the front door open and then shut again. Then the noise of high heels hitting off the wooden floorboards as Sam made her way into the kitchen.

She saw her boyfriend looking very red and Freddie trying to keep in a laugh. As well as her dad and her daughter standing looking at the two men.

"What's going on?" Sam asked cautiously.

They all looked at her for a second.

"Oh Sam," Nigel said and ran over to hug her. "I was just getting acquainted with your new house guest."

Sam looked at Freddie suspiciously. Then back to Nigel.

"Well alright, ummm... the toaster," she started to say nervously but Nigel shook his head.

"I know," he grimaced. "And it's ok."

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. Albert and Sophie began to leave. Freddie picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Don't blame yourself Sam. It's not your fault, it's the toaster that is faulty," he smirked at Nigel as he left the kitchen.

Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Nigel.

"Don't listen to him. He's a moron who just likes to wind people up," she said. "He'll be gone as soon as possible."

"As long as he won't be here for Christmas. After all my parents would not be impressed," Nigel said and glared at Freddie who was playing with Sophie in the living room.

He had a feeling that those two would soon be having Round 2 of their little argument.

**So what do you think? R&R!!**

**Oh and I'm going to try and have the next few chapters up tomorrow but I can't promise anything for Christmas day. **


	4. Getting Along

**ILoveChristmas**

**OMG!! It's Christmas Eve!! I can't wait for tomorrow! I just love Christmas. **

**Anyway I own nothing! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: Getting Along**

The next morning Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and indulging a fat cake. She didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and she also didn't hear them enter the kitchen.

"Morning," a tired voice said causing Sam to jump.

She looked up and saw Freddie stretching. His brown hair was a mess and all he wore was a pair of grey pyjama pants with no shirt. Sam couldn't help but stare. She was impressed with his toned muscles and his six-pack. He didn't really look like the sort of guy who'd have muscles like that.

Freddie smirked when he saw her staring at him.

"Wipe your mouth," he laughed. "You're drooling."

Sam broke out of her trance and glared at him.

"Can you not walk around topless, please?" she asked him slightly irritated.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Freddie's smirk grew bigger as Sam shook her head.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," she said. "You are so arrogant and cocky."

Freddie simply smiled at opened the fridge. He took the orange juice out and poured himself a glass.

"I was serious about wiping your mouth though," he told her. "You've got..." he inspected the wrapper to see what it was she was eating, "Fat cake all round it."

Sam quickly wiped her mouth and stood up putting the wrapper in the bin and then pouring herself a glass of orange juice as well.

"So did you get Sophie's present yesterday?" Freddie asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah but I'm picking it up on Christmas Eve. It was so hard to find! It's the present on top of every little girls wish list. I called around everywhere but I could not find one place that sold them and then I seen this little toy shop which had it in the window," Sam told him. "But the guy, who was incredibly rude, told me that they were sold out so I asked to buy the one in the window. I was told that I couldn't buy that one because it brought more customers who'd order it and it would come in for January and that meant more money for him. So I told him that I'd buy it now and collect it on Christmas Eve before they close."

Freddie took a sip of his orange juice and nodded.

"Cool, I'm glad you got it," he said with a smile and Sam smiled back.

She finished off her orange and placed the glass in the sink and Freddie did the same.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Freddie asked and Sam looked at him.

"For it to be over," she said with a sigh.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" he asked. "I'm not being nosy or anything. It's just you seem to really hate it. I thought Christmas was the time everyone loved unless you are Scrooge of course."

Sam looked at him then sat down on the chair she been sitting at a few moment ago.

"I was bullied when I was younger," she said softly. "The other kids used to laugh at me and tease me for being so... organized. I used to always make lists and little reminders for myself. At Christmas it was always the worst. I would sit in class with no friends and watch as the other kids all exchanged presents and cards. Then I'd be walking home and I'd be pelted with snowballs and pushed in the snow. I remember one year they buried me in snow and left me. They all thought of me as a freak and I suppose you think that as well. Considering you always slag me off."

Freddie looked at her sympathetically. He realised it must have been hard for her and he'd never had to go through that. When he was younger he'd been Mr. Popularity. He got on with everyone. There was one thing Sam was wrong about though. He definitely did not think of her as a freak.

"I don't think you're a freak," he told her. "I think it's pretty cool that you are so organized and I'm sorry if when I slag you off you take it to heart. I won't do it anymore. I was never being serious about it; I just like to wind people up."

Sam smiledat him and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sam said and stood up.

She walked to the door and opened it. There stood Cindy holding a bulb for Christmas lights.

"Umm... Hey Cindy. Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"Hello Sam," Cindy said. "I think you need to see this."

She grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her outside. She pointed to one of the Christmas light above Sam's garage. All of the other lights were white except this single one was blue.

"It's blue!" Cindy exclaimed as if Sam couldn't see it.

"Yes well... I'll get it fixed," Sam told her annoying neighbour.

"Good," Cindy said. "I brought you a bulb so it'll be all white for Christmas."

Sam was about to take it when Freddie interrupted as he now stood on the porch. He was now wearing a T-Shirt and had shoes on.

"Actually," he said walking towards them. "It's an old Arabic tradition. When there is a blue light out it is supposed to bring you good luck and it means that something miracle-like will happen soon to the people in the house."

Cindy looked at him totally shocked.

"And who are you" she asked.

"Freddie Benson. I'm staying with Sam for a while," he told her.

"Well Freddie, we are going for the whole street to have white lights, so I'd appreciate it if you changed it back," she said trying to push the bulb into Sams' hand.

"Sorry we can't do that because we'd upset Zeus if we did that and bad things would happen," Freddie told her.

Cindy looked at him like he was off his rocker.

"Zeus is a Greek God not an Arabic God," she told him.

"True," Freddie said. "But Zeus is the ruler of all mythology and things like that. So he knows the Arabian Gods. So we don't want to upset anyone. Anyway we better go. Bye!"

He then grabbed Sams hand and dragged her inside before shutting the door. Sam let out a laugh and he smiled back at her.

"There is no Arabic tradition is there?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure there is a tradition like that, somewhere that neither of us has ever heard of," Freddie smirked and Sam laughed.

"Well, I'm going upstairs for a shower," she told him. "But thanks for being so nice to me about my past and for helping me with my neighbour from hell."

Freddie chuckled.

"No problem," he said and Sam started making her way up the stairs. "So does this mean that we are friends?"

She stopped and turned round with a smile playing on her lips.

"Not quite," she told him with a laugh.

"But it means you don't hate me anymore, right?" he wondered.

"It means I don't hate you as much," Sam laughed some more before walking up stairs leaving a smiling Freddie at the bottom.

**Awww!! So they are started to become friends. **

**Review Please!!**


End file.
